A Thousand Years
by PiercedStarling89
Summary: Where does Sookie's heart truly lie if faced with the death of one of her beloveds? Rated T for language and possible future chapters
1. Chapter 1

A Thousand Years

Eric saw her run from the door and the only thought that could possibly run through his mind that any reason he had ever needed for existence left. He had searched a thousand years to find someone like her. She had passion, and fire. Even before she knew how unique her existence had been she had never backed down from him. She had stood before him, loyalty as deeply imbedded into her veins as his had been, and bravery that surpassed even the oldest of vampires. Possibly even him.

Never truly knowing how badly his being ached for someone to love he had become a maker. Pam had been his child, a true extension to his personality and self. He had loved her for the past one hundred years and had treated her as any parent would a child. But to love Sookie was an entirely different thing. Part of him had been absolutely terrified to love this…girl.

He looked to his left to see Bill standing there in a daze and Eric looked at him with a level of respect, and defiance.

"My King, I need to know. You have both forgiven one another. But will you fight for her? Or are you walking away. Because if it the latter, I will follow that girl to the ends of this earth trying to prove to her that I've searched a thousand years for her and to have her be mine and walk away…she may as well have left me on that stake to be burned. She cannot fathom how much I need her. As I can profess to you. I will beg for the true death if she truly cannot be mine."

Bill looked at Eric truly for the first time in what seemed his entire existence. Aside from the case of amnesia, Bill had never been witness to the vulnerable, human Eric before. That part of him had long since been gone when Bill had been introduced to the Sheriff. He knew Sookie had been witness to it the dawn that Godric had died but she kept quiet in regards of what happened afterwards, affording Eric the ability to mourn in privacy.

It took Bill a moment to analyze exactly the extent to which he loved Sookie. He had no doubt that she had been a love of a lifetime, but he had lived more than one of those. He had left a wife, and children. And he had no doubt loved them as well hadn't he?

But Eric, Eric had lived a thousand years and had been searching all this time to find that person he wanted to share his existence with. Finally, Bill knew that it would never be a love that he would fight for over that many centuries. Eric's heart had stood still within the confines of his chest for ten centuries and for the first time, Bill could see it lying upon his sleeve, aching worse than pain could imagine. He had barely just escaped death upon a burning stake, and yet, he's professing he would rather still be dead then imagine life without her. He couldn't begin to fathom that extent.

"You truly love her don't you?"

Bill's words had slipped from his mouth before he could rein them in. He was King, and yet, here stood a man ready to forfeit anything for one treasure that no money could buy.

"With more than all of what I am or what I could one day be. And if she cannot be mine, then I myself will beg for the true death."

Bill's next statement brought Eric to his knees, his head bowed with but a single tear gathered in his eye.

"I revoke all claims I once had for Sookie Stackhouse. If it be her will my blood shall be siphoned from her veins and she shall be the complete claim of Sheriff of Area Five, Eric Northman. Go Sheriff."

Sookie raced from Bill's house at a speed she didn't think was human. Her heart ached in so many ways she didn't think she knew if she had the ability to process everything. She had to be honest with Eric; she had to tell him that a part of her always had and always would love Bill. She had given everything to him when she had met him. Her entire soul had been his. And although they had both hurt one another in ways far surpassing what any normal couple may have gone through, a weight had truly been lifted when she had been granted and given forgiveness only moments ago.

The look upon Eric's face when she had said she couldn't be with either of them what was what tore her to shreds. She had broken a man she didn't think could ever be broken. She had known him before the amnesia, and to know that side of him, the side she had invited into her bed, the side she had truly and utterly fallen in love with, she couldn't fathom not having him as part of her life anymore. Of not falling asleep and waking up with him in the cubby he had made. How downright human he had been, laughing, crying, dreaming. It had been what she had searched for her entire life. The man she knew her Gran would want her to be with. Her Gran had told her it's ok to be alone, but hadn't she been alone her entire life before she met Bill? And then Eric?

Although Eric had done so many terrible things in the span of time that she knew him, how much had he given to save her? How many times had he twisted and turned the tides so that her life was spared?

She knew she needed time to think. Time to sort her head. Time to left the blood dissipate from her veins so that she knew the only reason she would have feelings for either of the vampires in her life was her own heart and not the blood that flowed through it.

She knew she had more than enough money to tell Sam she needed a week or two to think. She knew at this moment that all rationality had left her. So she did the only thing she could think that would shut her from the world. She walked to the armoire that Eric had used to disguise his cubby. She climbed down the latter into the space that smelled of him, his essence, and his sheets that still had everything that reminded her of what had been and what had happened down in this space laid upon them. Crawling under the covers, she pulled them over her head and wept more than when her Gran had died.

Six weeks had flown, escaping Sookie's conscious frame of mind. She had lost her best friend and confidant, her lover, her former lover, and any sense of time she formerly had. Lafayette and Jesus had been by several times, each time only bringing Sookie another cocktail of medication, which Lafayette seemed to be dabbling in himself. Especially after Tara's funeral. They both had become ghosts of their former selves, and Sookie merely felt like one haunting the home of her childhood.

That, however, came to a screeching halt on the evening that a knock came to her door. The pounding had been a bit insistent so she opened the door to a sight she hadn't been ready to behold.

Bill stood before her, his eyes distracted a distinctive clench to his jaw.

"Sookie, I have a question and it is extremely important that you answer me honestly, and I beg of you not to get upset."

Her heart clenched in her throat, not knowing what to expect. The only answer she could give him was a terse nod of the head.

"Since we were last gathered, have you seen Eric?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she gave the honest answer of a shake of her head.

Bill's eyes fluttered momentarily, as if trying to figure out the best way to say the next words to fall from his tongue.

"And you haven't felt him in…pain…have you?"

Sookie continued to feel as if her breath might just stop all together unless King Bill Compton started to explain himself soon. Her second answer was another shake of her head.

Finding her voice for what felt like the first time that week she asked him simply to explain himself.

"No one has seen or heard from Eric. Including Pam. And the last we spoke he said if he couldn't be with you, he was going to beg for the true death. That he should've been left on the pyre that we had been burning on. That he loved you, and had searched for you for a thousand years. I revoked the claim I once had on you and told him if it be your wish to siphon my blood from you so that you could be together. I may love you Sookie, and you were the love of a lifetime for me. But Eric, you are the love of his existence, and even I know I cannot compete with that."

Before anything else could be said, Sookie felt the wind escape her lungs, and black surrounded her.

Sookie felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Eric, her Eric was gone. No one knew where he was, or even if he was still alive. Even his own child. The only thing that could replay in her head was the words that Godric spoke to her on his last dawn, "You'll take care of him?" and she did. She thought she did. And now, now he could be gone. Reunited with his maker. Whatever ounce of self control she had was gone. And the flood gates she thought that had been damned bursted again as she ran from Bill to Eric's cubby.

"Please," she whispered, knowing Bill could hear her. "Please, just go."

She bent over a garbage can that had been thrown down there with his pile of books, and random notes he had from the club. Puking what little food she had eaten that day, she crawled to his bed and pulled the sheets over her head. She knew she could find solace in one of Lafayette's pills but at the moment, she was sincerely trying to trick her mind into still believing that this cubby smelled of him. His clothes, his expensive cologne, his essence that haunted her dreams.

She deliberately hadn't said his name in over six weeks, knowing that his name would call him to her. But each tear that escaped her eyes screamed his name instead. She knew she hadn't mourned Bill this way. Knew in her heart that she may have tried to give them both up, but whereas Bill had been a piece, Eric was her entire heart. She knew this, even if then she hadn't wanted to admit it. It wasn't his blood that made her love him. Rather his heart that was a permanent fixture within herself. She knew her blood was clean because she had intentionally made them siphon it after Tara's funeral. Her own blood for the first time in almost 2 years. But she couldn't deny that the heartbeat drumming under her breast belonged to him.

"Eric," his name tumbled from her tongue. Although her thoughts had screamed that name many times, she allowed it past her tongue just once. In a damn near silent single worded prayer.

Another prayer followed, two words mixed with tears.

"Please Eric."

It had been a whisper in the wind. He had been almost sure of it. He had been flying near the water, the inky black sky reflective with the lights of this dirty rotten beautiful city known as New Orleans. Although he had stayed in Louisiana, he hadn't spent more than a day anywhere he stopped. Often taking to flight to avoid any run ins with werewolves he knew were friendly with her, or any other creatures of the night that could report him to their king. He didn't want to be found. Many nights he had spent underground like a savage, and other evenings spent in safe houses belonging to acquaintances that promised to keep their mouths shut that they had seen him. Surviving solely on Tru Blood. He couldn't bring himself to taint what had once been her blood flowing through his veins.

But six weeks was quite the time to run like a heartbroken boy, and he knew he would need to return home soon to put his affairs in order. He had meant what he had said to the king. If he couldn't claim her as his own, then no one would stop him from meeting his maker. Every day he had felt a part of him die in wait. He had often wondered of death, true death, and if he would one day meet Godric again. Father. Brother. Son. If only he had his wisdom now. He didn't know why he had run instead of ending things then. He knew she had needed a chance to clear her mind. As well as their blood because he could no longer feel their connection. But she had yet to call to him, and he knew his time was coming to a close. He was not afraid to burn. He felt his makers words reverberate in his head. Maybe the Norse Gods he came to hold faith in as a child would once again welcome him into the Halls as a Viking Prince. Allowing him once more to play near the North Sea in the sunlight, if only one last time.

But he swore, with every ounce of his being, he had heard her say his name. "Eric." Quietly, like a prayer.

Again, just a quiet whisper of words.

"Please Eric."

He didn't know if this was magic. He knew too much of magic to reject the theory. His silent heart felt like it was painfully going to attempt to beat with the adrenaline that flooded his veins. He took to the skies immediately. Hope was such a fickle thing. But nonetheless an emotion that equally surmounted to the word love. He had to see her, even if he had been wrong. He needed to see her, if only for one last time.

Landing in front of her home, he smelled the scent of his king. Although he had come and gone, he could smell that he had been here. Steeling his resolve. He walked to her front door. Every hour of waiting had come to this, and he couldn't bring himself to walk any faster. One step closer at a time. Standing in front of her door, he gently laid his head upon the wooden door frame if only to listen for just a moment, to locate her heartbeat within.

Surprisingly, he found it was below him, meaning she was in his cubby. His dead heart leapt in his chest and he felt like he had been exposed to the sun with how weak he momentarily felt. He knocked.

His patience had never increased over a thousand years, so waiting to hear her climb the latter rungs, and walk to the door seemed to take a small lifetime. But he would wait. For right now, he would wait.

Opening the door, she saw him standing before her. For how often she had drugged herself as of late, her first thought was that she was dreaming, and that she needed to thank Lafayette for whatever he had given her this time to have such a sight to stand before her.

Before she could say a word, unlike many of her other fantasies, he quickly spoke ahead of her.

"Did you call for me Sookie Stackhouse? Because if you did, I'm here. If you did not, I will go."

Words couldn't come fast enough, but the tears did instead as they streamed down her face before her mouth could even open. The door flew open as he gathered her face between his hands delicately and wiped each of them away instead.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

He had never felt so human before in his existence. That this girl before him had arisen this within himself was still boggling. But here he was, pulling her swiftly to him to abate her every tear. Before he could hold her for too long, she pushed away from him with both arms to look him swiftly in the face.

"Why did you tell Bill you wished for true death if you couldn't be with me? Are you planning on dying on me like everyone else I've ever loved has? What the fuck Eric? Why did Bill have to tell me you fucking disappeared and then lay on me that you may have died? Why?"

His jaw clenched as he looked down at her.

"One question at a time little fairy. I did tell that to the King. I can't tell you if I'm going to die. And I don't know why the King told you that. I did disappear. I gave my duties to Pam and did not tell her where I was going simply for that purpose."

"So you could die?"

"So I could think. Possibly die. I didn't quite know where or what was going to happen. I just left."

Sookie sank to her knees, hugging her middle.

"You want to die because of me."

That was not a question. And not something Eric was going to answer either. He smelled her for the first time in such an extended period of time however. And it was not what he had been expecting.

"Sookie, why is your blood muddled?"

He looked to the kitchen counter where he saw the array of bottles that his best salesman had left there. He didn't know another person who readily had such a cocktail available for distribution. Looking back down at her, he felt his jaw clench and let out an unnecessary breath.

"Nevermind."

She looked up sharply. Though their wasn't judgment displayed on his face, she could tell he was displeased with the route she had gone to numb herself. Shakily, she attempted an explanation.

"You were gone. I needed something to make it all stop."

Picking her up, he flew down to the cubby, pulling her to him as he cradled her in his lap.

"I'm right here."

She laid her head under the nook of his chin and shoulder and cried. She didn't know whether it was tears of joy, regret, sadness or happiness, but tears couldn't stop themselves from streaming from her face. Several moments passed where no words were spoken between them. She had shifted from the cradling position she had placed her in to wrapping her arms around his middle. She wanted to do nothing but touch every possible inch of him that she could to make her jumbled thoughts believe that this was no dream. He had come back despite how far away she had pushed him.

"I love you."

His closed eyes had flown open at her words. Lifting her chin with his finger his eyes pleaded with her as they had a similar day when they had shared blood in this same place.

"Are you saying this because you do not wish me to die, or saying this because you wish to be mine?"

"Both."

An endless sea of blue bore into her eyes as Sookie stared into Eric's eyes. For the first time in her life she wished she could read someone's thoughts. Her gift had long been seen as a nuisance, but so much could be answered if she could simply hear his mind.

"I have waited a thousand years to find someone that I wished to bind myself to, in every way a person can be bound to another. Time has finally brought to me what I have sought for that long. Now if you do not wish me to be that person, please tell me, because it is only then that I would seek the true death. Otherwise, forever would not be long enough Sookie Stackhouse."

She kissed him deeply, her arms wrapped around his neck as she felt the feeling of home for the first time in weeks.

"I claim you as mine Eric Northman. Just as I am yours, you are all mine."

((inspired by A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, thinking of making a second chapter so we could all enjoy some lemony goodness so I hope you all like it!))

xoxoxo

piercedstarling


	2. Chapter 2

A Thousand Years

Chapter 2

"I claim you as mine Eric Northman. Just as I am yours, you are all mine."

Eric heard those words slip past her tongue without truly comprehending what it was Sookie was saying. While it took him a moment to comprehend what she had said, Sookie took the exact moment to let it sink in that this was how she truly felt. In reality, some went years separated from those they loved. She hadn't survived even sixty days without him. It had made her feel as if she was living some sort of partial life. One without a piece of herself. It wasn't as if she was missing a body part, but rather, a piece of her soul that now resided within him.

He leaned his forehead against hers, his cool skin connecting with the heated flesh that seemed to be burning with fever underneath him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and with each pump of the muscle, he could feel it reverberate against his own silent chest. In the deep, inner most human part of his mind, he wished she could have felt what it was like to sleep against his chest with his own heartbeat drumming in her ear. He knew how much hers assuaged him, and there were times he wished he could return the favor. But with how she was holding on to him at the moment, he knew simply holding her was enough to abate her desperate silent plea for comfort. Each tear that fell from her eye seemed to be an apology, and every kiss he placed on her lips was a silent forgiveness.

Her face had come to nestle in the crook of his neck and shoulder, tears still falling from her face to dampen his shirt. After a moment of letting everything sink in, he gently coaxed her head up to look him in the eye.

"Why are you crying?"

His tone was curious, almost like a child not understanding a math problem. The look on his face was perplexed, but entirely innocent. She looked at him and a small giggle passed her lips as she looked back.

"I'm crying because I'm a wreck of emotions at this point. Only a bit over an hour ago I thought you were dead because of me! Then, you're here with me, holding me, loving me, forgiving me. And I finally claimed you as mine after all this time of being stupid. I'm crying because I'm happy. This is the freest I've felt in a very long time. I'm crying because I still have a pharmacy coursing through my bloodstream after too long of wanting to feel numb so my head feels like it's spinning, and a part of me still thinks I'm dreaming despite the fact that I can feel you under me, holding me. I'm crying because feeling your lips on mine tastes like heaven, and there's been a few times I have almost died, and heaven was pretty sweet let me tell you. I'm crying because some of the last words your maker ever told me was to take care of you, and for the past 45 days I've felt like I failed Godric after he saved me from getting raped, if not worse. And I realize I'm rambling and I'm sorry but I missed you so much…"

A fresh batch of tears started to form across her eyes, and trailed down her soft tan skin. Pulling her back against him, he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead to soothe her. Looking down at her, she couldn't appear to be a bigger wreck of a partial human. Her hair was loose and messy, her eyes bloodshot from crying. She was sniffling and blowing her nose into what appeared to be quite the old fashioned hanky. Finally seeing what she had been dressed in, he realized it was an old t-shirt he had worn when he still didn't have a memory. That alone brought a smile to his face.

"And why are you smiling?"

He heard her question asked in just above a whisper, her voice hoarse from being upset.

"You're wearing my shirt."

"That is why you're smiling?"

Her retort was partial accusation and partial incredulousness, which made him laugh a small laugh.

"That and after what seems a long time you whispered words I never thought I would ever hear you say. You bonded yourself to me completely and then left. I didn't exactly expect it to ever change. You're stubborn Sookie Stackhouse, and I didn't expect that to change because a millennia vampire fell in love with you. It was like holding onto a butterfly. If you try to catch one, they will forever be out of your reach. However, if you stay still long enough, they may grace you with their presence. And despite the innuendos, and the trickery, I attempted patience. You fell for me when I was no one, when I was in danger of losing my life. I meant what I did when I laid my life down on the line for you on every occasion, including this last one. I did it because I've lived a thousand years. And now, now I can't even imagine a day passing without seeing your beautiful face. I don't think I can fathom living in a world if you weren't in it."

Bringing on yet another round of tears, she used her hanky to all but cover her face. Pulling it away, he looked at her with every attempt of human emotion he could fathom recalling from the depths of himself. It was times like this he wished he could even glamour her just a little bit, to persuade her into believing him.

"Please don't hide your face from me. I've gone several weeks too long without being able to see it."

"I'm a mess right now. And you're saying all these beautiful things when I did nothing but hurt you."

"You deserve beautiful things to be said to you."

"I deserve to be told I'm a heartless bitch that watched two men almost sacrifice themselves for me. Not just on one occasion. And yet here you sit. You came back even after I pushed you away. And you're mine. You're mine."

He stroked her cheek, smiling brightly and suppressing a smile a second time.

"If you're going to be my bonded my lover, part of you is going to need to be a heartless bitch. Just on the occasion."

She looked up at him through a diamonds of tears that stuck to her eyelashes. It was a half hearted glare that didn't hold much feeling behind it. He couldn't suppress a small chuckle that bubbled up through him, and leaned forward to kiss her hard and sweet. Tangling his hand into her honey blonde hair, he didn't want to let her go. Breathing in her scent, she smelled faintly of the sun, of coconut lotion and a fresh shampoo. Her blood, though muddled, still smelled like the most blissful scent he had encountered in his so many years. He had drunken her entire fairy godmother and although her blood had called to him in a way he had never experienced, Sookie's blood was different because he desired her, had bonded with her, and made love to her. She smelled of everything he had searched for, and everything he wished for in this world. Godric had explained that very few vampires every met their true bonded mate, the one who would remain with them forever. Sookie could have been any other human, she could have been Bill Compton's forever. But there had always been something inside of him that knew there was a reason she had walked into his life. A reason why no matter what he did, he couldn't shake her from his thoughts, or from what had once been a heart.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in front of him so he could truly see her. Every inch of her, from her creamy thighs that were almost entirely exposed from the length of his former t-shirt, to the faint two puncture wounds on her neck from where they had bonded. She slid her hands under his beater, running them along his stomach before pulling the tank over his head. Scooting chest to chest with him, he felt every rise and fall of her breasts against his chest as she kept a steady rhythm of breathing. Most vampires didn't smell of much, a faint, lingering essence one could mask with cologne, or what have you. Sookie leaned forward, her nose sweeping across his collar bone, to the juncture of where his neck met his shoulder, trailing upward until she slid across his chin before pressing her lips against his own. The mere smell of him, of everything that was simply Eric made her quiver. Wiggling from his grip only momentarily, she reached down to lift up the shirt, pulling it over her head to toss carelessly on the floor next to his bed. Rushing to feel him against her again, she went to wrap his arms around his neck when he held her back. Knowing exactly what he was doing, Sookie kept still, but closed her eyes, trying to be as still as possible, knowing there may be a coming argument.

She had lost weight, and for a girl of a petite size, that was by no means healthy. Her ribs protruded, slightly, or so she thought. Eric was going through a mental inventory of her body. Almost as if he was examining porcelain. Gently he checked her over, his hands or fingertips sweeping over this way or that across the tan expanse of skin. Though he was not angry, it saddened him to see even the slightest deterioration of his fairy. She looked like she hadn't eaten properly in weeks, which she probably hadn't. And he knew the possible side effects of the menagerie of pills that were sitting on her kitchen counter. Possible nausea, if not vomiting, dizziness. He shouldn't have left. He should have known better.

He could feel her start to shake slightly in his arms and he pulled her against him into a hug.

"Have you finished?" she asked with the tiniest voice he ever heard her make.

"Lover, we need to get you a cheeseburger."

It had been the only way he knew how to make her laugh. Her eyes had flown open, and she pulled back and smacked him loudly on the chest. But she laughed, a sound that seemed to have been hidden inside her the past few weeks. But now that she had started, she felt like a dam had broken inside of her, and she left so much better. Peals of laughter escaped her lips and she leaned forward and kissed him again. Rolling forward she brought her entire body into contact with his as he wound his arms back around her, feeling her grind her body against him. This is what she had missed, what she had craved. She realized it after she had left them both. Bill would forever be someone who treated her as a child, someone who loved you, but spoke down to you as if you didn't already know the dangers of the world. Eric knew she knew the world, had experienced the worst side of it long before the day he stepped foot into her life. But he knew she was strong in what way she needed to be. He was simply there to walk the path with her. Tell her the truth, live honestly and open with her. He may have had his conniving days, but that didn't change the fact that he had done more for her then Bill ever could.

Growling deep in the depth of his throat, Eric rolled her onto her back laying her out as if she were precious treasure. Which to him, she was. He started to kiss his way down her body, never leaving one place untouched. Sliding her nipple into his mouth, he bit lightly to release the smallest amount of blood, drinking from her breast as her chest heaved with strangled breaths. Writhing against him, she felt a mantra of his name leave her lips as if that was the only word she remembered when he did such things to her. His hands made trails around her body, sliding downward around to the small of her back to draw her ever closer to him. Traveling further, he tore the fabric of her panties to simply get them out of his way. He simply slid his hand between her legs, never touching more than he outside folds before she groaned out an orgasm against him. Pulling away from her breast, licking it with his tongue to seal the puncture wound, his eyebrow raised as he stared at her with a small smirk.

"My my little fairy…"

Her eyes held fire as she opened them to return his stare. She had gone weeks without him, each day feeling like a lifetime. Her needs had remained unattended in her grief. And that look alone made it abundantly clear to him they were going to be making up for a lot of lost time that evening…

((you guys are going to hate me for leaving it right there aren't you? Ahhh well, my muse has returned and I promise the rest of the lemony goodness is commmming (giggity) very soon…))

Piercedstarling


	3. Chapter 3

A Thousand Years

Chapter 3

"My my little fairy…"

Her eyes held fire as she opened them to return his stare. She had gone weeks without him, each day feeling like a lifetime. Her needs had remained unattended in her grief. And that look alone made it abundantly clear to him they were going to be making up for a lot of lost time that evening…

He had to admit, he was slightly taken aback by the look he received from her in that moment. They had had raw passionate emotional fucks before. They had also taken time to have sweet, slow, loving sex before too. But now, in that moment, he saw carnal need as her pupils dilated with her desire, and if her first orgasm hadn't been enough evidence, her words were enough to propel him into action.

"Eric Northman, I want you to fuck me. Any way you choose, but I want to feel you inside me until a mere second before the sun rises. I want you to take me, bite me, fuck me, until I beg you to stop, and even then I still wouldn't let your dick leave my body. Do you understand me?"

Eric felt like he was drunk on fairy blood all over again, or that his ears had deceived him. His mouth dropped open slightly, and in that moment, she swept forward and bit his lip hard enough to spurn him into action. Growling darkly, he stripped her of the remainder of her clothes, ripping off his beater and removing his pants even faster. Before he could seem to touch her again though, her eyes smoldered and he sat back on his haunches, his head turned in a silent question.

"I said, do you understand me?"

Her tone was dark, underlying with promise. He remembered the day she came to Fangtasia and seemed baffled by the fact that he had been fucking Yvetta for over 6 hours. His blood could feel the hours tick before sunrise and he knew that they would have at least 7 if not closer to 8. That thought alone made him smirk.

"Yes little fairy. I most certainly do."

Moving faster then what she could see, Sookie suddenly found herself bound to the bed with the same silver chains she had used to restrain Eric from meeting the sun. A wicked smile graced Eric's face as he plotted all he could do to her in the next 8 hours. Starting with making up for lost time, he deemed her to be in dire need of a mind shattering orgasm, and he knew exactly how to give her one.

Starting just below her navel, he moved tantalizingly slow across her stomach, peppering kisses and licking the sweat that had started to grace her hips with the temperature so high outside. Moving further down, he had barely skimmed his nose an inch from where she wished most, moving past to move down her legs. God he loved her legs, creamy tanned skin that felt like silk beneath his hands. He gently sucked her big toe into her mouth and she gasped as she felt it resonate right to her clitoris. Pulling away, he lifted her other leg, using his wicked mouth to again make her twitch with need as he sucked on her other toe. Kissing his way back up her legs, he gently forced her legs to spread up on the bed, holding them open with his long pale hands.

He could feel a hunger pang him like a man starved. Leaning forward, his tongue was upon her before she had the chance to take her next breath. Moaning loudly, her hips lifted of their own accord as she found sweet release with his mouth finally on her. He licked, sucked and nibbled her clit with fangs that had dropped a few moments before. He didn't know if a woman had ever turned him on like this before. His desire was running rampant through his veins. Adrenaline coursed through a perpetually silent heart and he felt like a man feasting upon a pleasure that had taken a thousand years to find. Fucking Sookie before had been fun, heartfelt and amazing, but knowing that she had now claimed him fully, would forever be his bonded, he felt like a God, entering the halls of Vahalla.

His eyes lifted to view her face as he gorged himself upon her body. Her eyes had screwed shut, her mouth falling open with quick gasping moans leaving her lips. Her hips kept rolling forward, ever closer to his mouth as she felt a climb towards another glorious orgasm. Knowing exactly what to do to finish her off yet again, Eric could feel the femoral artery pumping in her legs, could feel the constant flow of blood beneath his finger tips and he could feel his mouth water for her blood. Leaning closer to her leg, he could feel her whine above him, ever wishing for him to bring her to her peak. He nibbled the skin directly above the vein for only a moment before her eyes flew open. Before she had the chance to say a word however, two of his fingers plunged themselves into her body the moment his teeth bit into the artery that began to flow freely into his mouth.

"Oh God! Oh!"

He smiled as he felt her walls clamp down upon his fingers, and her back bow into the air where she laid. He continued to swallow in her sweet, rich blood as he heard her gasp above him. His fingers slid in and out of her at a pace that matched the rhythm of her hips, and he could feel the approach of what would be her next orgasm. Her heart pounded in her chest, her clit an over sensitized engorged bundle and before he knew, her legs spread wider than he had opened them, and a stream of clear liquid erupted from her sex.

Eric didn't think he could've possibly been more turned on then he had been in the moment prior to her orgasm, and in that moment, he became dead wrong. Who knew, the little fairy was a squirter! She had collapsed back on the bed, trembling slightly, and he unchained her immediately. She flipped him over, and laid him down on the bed, climbing on top of him, much as she had done in his fantasy. Her perky breasts where heaving, and her nipples were hard as rocks. Sitting on his legs, his prominent erection was rubbing between her rear end, and he could feel how incredibly soaked she actually was.

She was blushing slightly, and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Her blush became even more prominent when he slid his fingers between her folds quickly, and allowing them to slide into his mouth.

"Mmm, who knew the little fairy knew such an incredibly sexy trick?"

Her eyes downcast for only a moment before she looked back up, and momentarily she looked like the innocent virgin he had met in his club not so long ago.

"I've never done that before."

His eyebrow raised quickly, and yet another smirk danced across his mouth.

"I'd like to make you do it again. That may have been the sexiest thing I ever saw."

"I'd like to see you try Viking."

The threat hung around their naked bodies like a vice grip and his fingers kneaded into the curve of her hips, plotting his next move. His erection was growing ever harder as it slid against the slickened folds of her sex and vampire fast he switched his hand to now be gently stroking her clit again instead.

Her hands landed down hard on his chest as she began to slide against his fingers, her movement just enough to send a spark through her entire body. Her nipples hardened, which she saw made his pupils dilate and suck in an unnecessary breath. Sitting up, he propped himself against the wall to be chest to chest with her, lifting her slightly, before bringing her back down, directly onto his dick. She groaned loudly, filled to the hilt with Eric. Her blood sang, her heart raced, and her walls clamped down upon. Her eyes spoke volumes, a silent plea of so many things that it all seemed to punch him directly in the stomach. His eyes broke away from the spell he felt like he was under that came from staring directly into her. His eyelids fluttered shut as he began to pump himself within the confines of her walls, and she rode him hard, breathy gasps and groans escaping her lips.

"Eric…Eric please…"

If her eyes hadn't done it before, her words pained him worse. Her plea, her prayer had come around a second time this evening in a much different fashion. He couldn't seem to face her in that moment, and continued his ministrations before lifting her off him and turning her onto her front. She was as light as a ragdoll to do with as he pleased, and he pulled her up on all fours before kneeling behind him, plunging back into her warmth and hearing a hiss escape her lips as he filled her, stretching her walls, pounding hard and fast into her.

"Ohhh, oh goodness, Eric, oh god Eric please, oh please!"

He could feel her wetness slowly dripping down her legs, and cupping her at her breasts, pulled her up so that her back pressed against his chest as he continued to pound her from behind. He could feel the labored heaving of her glorious tits against his hands as he held her to him, and felt her thighs spread again as her body warned him of her imminent orgasm. He climbed ever higher as he pounded into her, before whispering in her ear gently.

"Together…"

That word sparked her body hard and she cried out as she felt another spraying gush of an orgasm escape her, dripping from her body as she felt him shoot his own orgasm into her. Spiraling hard, she closed her eyes as she felt like she had taken flight, the afterglow of her post coital with Eric evident in the soaking wet sheets.

She looked up lazily to see Eric just as he pulled out of her, his eyes dark, dilated, and slightly brooding. Turning towards her, he lifted his left hand, and bit down lightly, offering it to her. Her eyes widened, the significance that he had used the opposite hand from last time not lost on her.

"You gave yourself to me, completely. It is only fair I return such a gift. I give myself to you completely Sookie Stackhouse."

She swept his hand up to her lips and sipped greedily from the palm offered to her. His strong blood seeped into her veins and she felt lightheaded with the strength that seemed to flow through her, energizing her, awakening her from someone she hadn't felt like in a couple months, and now, now she felt alive again. Gone was the ghost that haunted this house that numbed herself with the pharmacy on the counter, gone was the indecisive woman who walked away from her true love and bonded mate. She felt higher than any drug. Higher than life.

Smearing the blood across wound as she pulled away, he used a drop to cover the bite on her thigh, healing it quickly as he pulled away. Her eyes danced with the liquid courage coursing through her veins at the moment and she leaned forward to lick her blood off his chin and lips. His eyes blazed as she did, and finally sought hers as she finished.

"Why did you look away from me when we were having sex?"

Her question was simple, but loaded, and he exhaled a breath, sighing quietly.

"Your words, during sex, were the words that brought me to your porch in the first place this evening. As much as I wish I didn't have an eidetic memory, it's the best and worst of being a vampire. I heard those words uttered in pain earlier, and then again in pleasure now. I don't want to ever hear you in pain. It brings about the human side of me, and pains me deeply. The only pain I wish to ever see you in is one that will bring about an orgasm like the one you just had."

She blushed deeply and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Who knew? The big bad Viking still does have a heart."

He growled lowly at her and she giggled lightly before leaning forward to whisper in his ear…

"I still owe you several more hours and many more orgasms before sunrise mister."

A deep, evil smile ebbed across his face at her words, before he flipped her onto her back on the bed. His hands had her legs locked around his waist and a prominent erection brushed against her as he was cradled in her legs. Brushing against her with his tip she threw her head back with a loud moan as he thrust back into her wet warmth.

"Yes you do little fairy. You most certainly do."

((ta-dah! Lemony lemony goodness! Tuesday Tuesday Tuesday! It's only a day away! I can not WAIT for season four to be in my hands!...idk whether to end it here or not…depends on the reviews! 3 much love!))

PiercedStarling


	4. Chapter 4

A Thousand Years

Chapter 4

"I still owe you several more hours and many more orgasms before sunrise mister."

A deep, evil smile ebbed across his face at her words, before he flipped her onto her back on the bed. His hands had her legs locked around his waist and a prominent erection brushed against her as he was cradled in her legs. Brushing against her with his tip she threw her head back with a loud moan as he thrust back into her wet warmth.

"Yes you do little fairy. You most certainly do."

It took several hours for Eric's appetite for her to be satiated. Sookie had stopped counting how many times he had made her cum, her body wound so tightly that she felt she was standing on the precipice of a perpetual orgasm. His blood had given her so much energy however that she felt as if she could love him for days. However, her body was only human and she felt like she had contorted and twisted and been screwed in just about every position her body could bend to. Eric had been a man of his word in keeping her going for hours. Even if they took a break, he kept them connected simply because he didn't want to stop touching her, or stop being inside of her. This was his favorite place in the world, buried to the hilt inside of her sweet hot wet core.

The cry of pleasure beneath him was what triggered him into another orgasm. He rolled over still inside of her as her eyes fluttered, her walls rocking with quick spasms as her already drenched core milked him again. He released inside of her for the umpteenth time that evening and she collapsed on his chest, her breasts heaving with breath against his.

"Lover," he whispered quickly, moving the drenched hair away from her face, skimming his hand softly over her face. Through half lidded eyes, she looked at him, resting her chin on her folded hands as she met softened blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"You need to eat something…and maybe take a shower. Unless you would like me to lick you clean again…"

His tone was playful, and she groaned, still feeling that spark and desire within herself, raging hormones not abated even several hours into their game. She couldn't get enough of him. Couldn't fathom even a few mere moments without him after thinking she had lost him. Showing how much he cared for her, half the time they had slow, sizzling, passionate love making. He worshipped every part of her body, no part left untouched, no scar left unnoticed, and no part of her that he left undiscovered. She had done the same to him, exploring every inch of him. He had reached a new high when she had sat him up, sliding down between his legs and sharing with him another secret that she hadn't known about until she lost her virginity. No gag reflex. Such a tricky little fairy.

Flipping her over again, he had more than once that evening enjoyed a new found meal he wouldn't mind indulging on every day. She was dripping wet still, and as he had earlier that evening, he feasted upon the wetness dripping down her legs, and made slow torturous work of licking her dry. With every stroke of his tongue he could see her eyes roll to the back of her head, her chest heaving on the bed, her exhausted body bowing to the pleasure still. Her hand shot down to slide into his hair as the other gently rolled her nipple between her fingers. She felt him growl into the apex of her thighs and she didn't think it was possible to succumb to another orgasm so quickly but she couldn't deny the gripping need to plunge once more.

"Eric, oh God Eric, I'm, it's, oh god…"

She didn't know how she had a drop of fluid left in her body to be so wet or squirt again but she could feel it building up inside of her again, and he knew from it happening several other times that evening that he either had to move, or fuck her because it was coming. Choosing the latter, he sunk into her again, gently rolling his hips, his fingers dropping to her bundle of nerves to send her over the edge.

"Oh Eric!"

Her hips rose to meet his, fluid spurting from her once more before she collapsed back on the bed. Grabbing the edge of the bed sheet, she gently swung it in the air with quiet defeat. He felt a smile grace his lips as he thrust once, twice, three times more before grunting another shot of seed into her.

"So you admit defeat?"

She bit her lip, nodding before he gently pulled out of her body. She moaned at the loss of contact but felt the dribble of his cum run down her thighs, warm mixed with her own. He leaned down to kiss her, still smirking like the cat that caught the canary.

"Miss Stackhouse I thought this would have happened several hours back. But it was quite sexy when you went into domineering mode. In the future we might have to play ourselves a little game…"

Her mind, still blurry and disoriented from her last orgasm had simply shaken her head lightly at his last statement. He was insatiable! But she was never one to turn down a challenge, and if Eric Northman was anything, he was a challenge. But she had missed him, and even in thinking that she laughed mentally realizing what an understatement that was. She had missed their banter, how he pushed her to know more about herself, and to be her own person. They had had many great fights, and though he could have hurt her much worse than he had done in the past, tricking her, fang-raping her, she realized he had pushed her so hard to teach her to respond to even the biggest badest bully in town. She missed the way he looked at her when he was without his memory, though realizing it after he had left, he had always looked at her like that. Sometimes, in his times of cruelty, she noticed that his eyes wouldn't match his expression. His regret resounded in his blue eyes; his actions, though deceiving, always allowed her safety in the end. Of course, this had all come to her after she had left him. But that didn't stop her from going through every moment of their time together in her head. Every time he had touched her, every time he had kissed her, every sweet simple thing he had said to her resounded in her head, and her heart ached slowly for allowing such stupidity to hold her back.

Even now, lying with him in the remnants of his thoroughly abused bed, she realized how much she had missed his smell, despite being told that vampires have no scent, Eric did to her. He smelled of worn leather, fresh laundry, expensive cologne, and blood. He had one other scent and in that moment she swept her nose into the nook of his neck to place a gentle kiss there. Inhaling deeply she knew she smelled it, but couldn't place it. Something different. Like a memory that she couldn't quite place. His fingers swept through her hair, making her shiver with the raw emotion she felt for the man she was currently wrapped around.

"Were you smelling me little fairy?"

She blushed lightly.

"Yes."

"And tell me, what is it you smell?"

"You smell like fresh laundry, and worn leather from your jacket. Expensive cologne that I know you don't pick up at a shopping mall. And something else…somewhere else. But if I told you, I think you would think I was crazier than I already was."

His muscles stiffened, and his head cocked to the side slightly to look her in the eye. His eyes probed hers gently, as if silently telling her to go on.

"You smell like the sea to me. But not like the Gulf. My Grandma took me there as a child and I remember the smell of it somewhere in my head. But no, you smell like an ocean to me. Cold, salty water that I know I'll never see, in person that is."

His silence stretched for more than a moment, and she looked back up to see his eyes seeing into the distance. Recalling a memory, something. She sat up and looked at him, smiling quietly to see a small amount of innocence grace his face.

"Eric?"

"I had this daydream once, where you invited me in to your room before you kissed me. You told me you could smell the memories I had from childhood by the North Sea. It was quite the dream."

She looked up, a small, gorgeous peek before her eyes downcast once more.

"You've dreamt of me?"

"Yes. Does that surprise you?"

"Yes."

"Sookie, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Since my first attempt at trying to separate you from Bill. And it surprises you I may have dreamt of you?"

"Really? Since the first night?"

Eric sighed, never having taken into account that one Sookie Stackhouse would be self conscious in any form. She was always so hard headed, and strong willed. He hardly ever saw the quiet, scared side of her. The one that didn't seem to know how beautiful she was. How much a man could crave her from that first moment.

"Was it because of my blood?"

Eric looked up at her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"It was your innocence. The fact that in that first moment I wanted to corrupt you beyond belief. To say that your blood had no effect on me would be a lie. I wanted to lap up every drop you would spare from your gorgeous soft tanned skin. And then I realized what a firecracker you were. Part of me wanted to break you into submission, and another wanted to fall to my knees to answer you. I manipulated, schemed, lied and stumbled my way to this moment. My time with you has changed me more than hundreds of years of savagery ever did. So I've dreamt of you. Fantasized about you, and now, now I finally have you."

Lifting her in his arms, he flew into the bathroom, setting her naked into the bath. Startled, Sookie looked up at him, knowing that her precious time was dwindling before sunrise. The clock she could see on her nightstand from where she laid read 3:48am. She felt warm water begin to soak into her skin before she registered the fact that Eric had turned the water on. Scooting her forward, Eric sank into the tub behind her, pulling her back against his chest as he descended into the water with her. Laying her head back on his chest, his arms circled around her as her eyes slowly closed in contentment. Everything had been so insane since she had entered the world of vampires. People had died, family had been lost, magic seemed to lurk in every form and corner of Bon Temps, and Sookie was tired. So tired. But now, in that moment, after having Eric return to her, an evening filled with kinky fuckery and now this, she felt serene for the first time in years.

Water continued to fill the huge tub Eric had had replaced in her bathroom and Sookie gasped as she felt it flood against her sore sex. Eric, momentarily concerned, gave a chuckle when he figured out the source of her cry.

"The water will help, I promise."

"Says the person with the penis."

The words flew from her tongue before she even thought them and she laughed when she saw his expression.

"Well that was saucy."

"Hmm…I guess so. Must have been the other me."

Her expression was cocky, and he laughed before leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"I like the one who magically opened her legs for me all night long."

Smacking his chest lightly, she turned to straddle him, kissing him lightly before biting his lip. Running her hands into his hair, she yanked his head back to kiss his neck and heard his fangs descend with a soft hiss. Kissing up the side of his neck, she bit him lightly before taking his earlobe into her mouth to nibble before murmuring into his ear.

"Maybe, if you're a good Viking, it will happen again…"


	5. Chapter 5

A Thousand Years

Chapter 5

Smacking his chest lightly, she turned to straddle him, kissing him lightly before biting his lip. Running her hands into his hair, she yanked his head back to kiss his neck and heard his fangs descend with a soft hiss. Kissing up the side of his neck, she bit him lightly before taking his earlobe into her mouth to nibble before murmuring into his ear.

"Maybe, if you're a good Viking, it will happen again…"

She slid back into place in the junction of his legs as he gently ran his hands through her hair, his long fingers feeling like heaven against her scalp. Her head gently fell against his chest as he slowly continued to stroke her hair leaning forward only slightly to inhale her intoxicating scent.

"But, not tonight. I already waved my white flag of defeat. Maybe if I can still walk this evening we can discuss it again at sunset."

She felt his laugh ripple quietly as she lounged against him in the tub. His fingers continued their circuit of sweeping through her honey blonde hair, sweeping her hair over to one side of her neck as he longingly observed the pulse he saw running through her veins. Part of him knew he could become that terrible person and bite her without needing her permission. He was a vampire, he didn't need to answer to anyone. And another part of him envied that pulse because it meant that that blood once flowed through her heart. Her beautiful, deep, magically intoxicating heart.

"You can drink, if you need to. I don't need to be telepathic to know you haven't been feeding well."

His eyebrow raised only slightly when she continued speaking, as he knew she would.

"You're cold. Too cold. Not that I'm complaining, because you know that makes sex more fun because you're like a built in air conditioner but I can tell you're more cold then you use to be, so I'm guessing that meant you haven't been feeding well."

"Tru Blood isn't truly well for a man of my age. It's rather bland."

He couldn't disguise the disgust in his voice. She could only relate because it reminded her of the drunks that said certain beers tasted cheap. This had to be something similar to that. So she did all she knew she could do within her own power. She lightly tipped her head to the side, exposing her jugular to him, with a silent invitation.

Running his nose along the curve of her neck, she was surprised when he bypassed her vein and whispered in her ear.

"I will feed on you again when you finally eat something. I drank from you during sex. Now, now you need to feed little fairy."

She looked at him curiously as she tried her best to stifle a smirk. He really had changed. At least in her eyes. Even with his memory he was still the Eric that sat on her couch, confessing to not wish to snuff the light that was within her because it was too beautiful for someone like him. It made her heart feel like it was expanding in her chest, too full of love to be contained in such a small space.

She stood from the bathtub, stepping onto the mat and dried off quickly before smiling at him softly over her shoulder. Following her, Eric stepped into her room to see her putting on a simple shirt before turning to meet him in a soft embrace. Although he was still a bit wet, his arms encircled her before resting his head on top of hers. Swatting her lightly on the ass, he looked at her intently, breaking their quiet moment.

"Food Sookie."

"Mmm ok."

"And, if you are trying to avoid me wanting to fuck the daylights out of you again, I would consider putting on some sort of undergarment."

She giggled, knowing she was teasing him with not wearing any panties, but at the moment, she liked the effect she was having on him. She enjoyed being this happy, knowing that tomorrow brought a whole new set of problems, new dangers, new everything. But for right now, everything was perfect. As perfect as it could be for a human who is in love with a thousand year old vampire. How she didn't want to think of how weird that sounded…

She walked from the room, ignoring his request and walked down the stairs so he had full view of her behind peaking out each time she descended another step. She heard his growl before her eyes caught up with him rushing past her to the bottom of the stairs, his eyes drinking her in as she continued on her way into the kitchen to prepare some food.

She opened her refrigerator partially, in an attempt to obscure his view. His eyes had already narrowed to minimal slits as he looked at the menagerie of pill bottles left on the counter in plain view. She had made no attempt to hide them, and put very little effort into denying any sort of problem. He knew her brother had had a severe addiction to V, including being an accomplice to the death of a newborn named Eddie. But, because of the fact that Jason was Sookie's brother, he did very little to punish the man for what he had done. Sookie, closing the fridge door quickly, rifled through the cupboards until she found something she thought she could stomach. Her appetite was infinitesimal to say the least and she knew that just eating a piece of fruit or a small snack wouldn't cut it for Eric. The time before sunrise was barely over an hour away, and she knew he would get the bleeds just to make sure she ate a true meal.

Preparing soup and a sandwich, she heated Eric a True Blood as she sat and picked at her own food. His eyes bore into her, watching every bite she took. The soup went down easy but the sandwich started to weigh heavy in her stomach as she nibbled at it. His eyes continued to narrow at her, looking between the sandwich and her until she would continue on with another bite. His growl had her jump slightly, and she looked up at him, feeling guilty.

"I can't eat this much food."

"The hell you can't."

"Eric…"

"Sookie."

Her name left his lips heavily. The tone of warning behind it made her flinch. He continued to drink from the bottle in front of him however, downcasting his eyes when she tried to meet his gaze again.

"Eric. Please don't be mad right now. We've had an amazing night."

"Sookie, you have been destroying your body for over 6 weeks. You can't finish a meal I've watched you eat a hundred times before? I fed enough off of you that you should be ravenous. And you eat a bowl of soup and not even half a sandwich and tell me you can eat no more? You're damn right I'm mad."

Standing, he left out the back door. Her heart slammed in her chest as she remembered doing the same thing to him in the not too distant past. Her breathing became labored as she pushed up from the table, running to the back door. Swinging open the door, she felt the uneven breaths she was taking, panic sweeping through her as her human eyes searched for him frantically.

"Eric!"

The tone of her cry had him back to her in an instant, his blue eyes steely, but concern written in every line of his face.

"I didn't go anywhere."

Her breathing was still uneven, and he heard how erratic her heartbeat was as it pounded an irregular rhythm in her chest.

Sitting her down on the wooden staircase he looked her in the face, eyes locked with hers as he commanded her in soft gentle tones.

"Sookie, deep breath in, deep breath out. You need to calm down. I don't know what it is that Lafayette has given to you so I don't know possible side effects. Deep breaths."

She was shaking, working on measuring her breathing in deep even beats. But even then she had the image too fresh in her mind of just how long of an evening it had actually been, and what could have happened if she hadn't begged for his return. What could have become of him. What it had been like to leave him, and Bill behind. How badly she had screwed up her life in less than two months. She couldn't fathom it having lasted much longer than tonight. She didn't know how people could go days, and months, and years living after losing someone so deeply imbedded in your heart. She had lost family, she had lost people she loved deeply, but not someone she had been so in love with before. Looking into his eyes, she knew she was home. For the first time in a very long time.

"Better?"

Nodding her head, she bit her lip against the rolling twisting reaction of the contents of her stomach. She needed to eat, she needed nourishment. She had had panic attacks before. It had usually resulted in her puking, but she truly didn't wish to do so after their small argument having been about food.

Picking her up, Eric was in the house and sitting her down in a kitchen chair, walking to the counter to pick up the pill bottles and setting them down in front of the food she had barely consumed.

"What are these?"

The question was loaded, although she had already to some extent answered that question when he had first arrived earlier that evening.

"I don't know."

"You simply trusted Lafayette to give you whatever?"

"Yes."

"I will return these to him this evening and tell him you no longer require them. Is this ok with you?"

She knew that he asked the question simply to gauge how far off the deep end she actually had gone.

"Take them. It's ok."

Seemingly satisfied, Eric looked out the window to see the darkness of the night receding, his body well aware that sleep was soon a requirement. Looking over at her sitting, he noticed how small she truly appeared at the moment. Her shoulders were hunched in, her legs awkwardly closed at the knee. She looked exhausted, and he knew that he had truly just scared her.

Falling to his knee in front of her, he gently lifted her chin with his finger. Placing a gentle kiss on her pouty pink lips, his eyes closed of their own accord as he felt her respond quickly to him.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to be an asshole. Although, a thousand years later it's a bit hard to break the habit. I'm just worried for you. You terrify me little fae. Absolutely terrify me. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. And the abuse your body has endured, no matter how short of a time its endured it…sickens me. Sickens me because all of this could've been avoided. But right now, its nearing sunrise. And I want nothing more than to fall asleep knowing you're in my arms. Okay?"

"Okay."

He walked with her to the cubby, watching her descent after he climbed down himself. A devilish grin broke out across his face as he quirked an eyebrow, running his hand down her back to cup her bare behind in his large hand.

"I'm beginning to like this no panties thing. Especially if I get to climb down before you."

Blushing slightly as a grin broke out on her face, she kissed him softly after he sat on his bed. Drawing her between his open legs, she smoothed her hand through his hair as he gently laid his head against her chest. Hearing the gentle pounding, once again at a regular even tempo, he let out an unnecessary breath.

"That may be the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

Shaking her head, she pushed him back to lay gently on top of him.

"Go to sleep you old romantic."


	6. Chapter 6

A Thousand Years

Chapter 6

Blushing slightly as a grin broke out on her face, she kissed him softly after he sat on his bed. Drawing her between his open legs, she smoothed her hand through his hair as he gently laid his head against her chest. Hearing the gentle pounding, once again at a regular even tempo, he let out an unnecessary breath.

"That may be the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

Shaking her head, she pushed him back to lay gently on top of him.

"Go to sleep you old romantic."

Every part of him didn't want to sleep though. Every part of him wanted to continue to stare at the creature that lay in his arms that had given herself to him in every way this evening. She had been honest, forthcoming, and undeniably sexy in giving him her body and herself. It would be worth getting the bleeds.

But another, deeper, part of him wanted to stay awake to make sure she didn't simply fade away. It had made him sick watching her struggle to eat, making love to her and feeling how much skinnier she had become in just a few months. He knew Lafayette had been doing the same thing given the circumstances under which he was in, so he truly couldn't blame him either. They had just both been so ignorant to the damage they were causing to themselves. He hated the thought.

Sookie had lacked so much energy because of what she had been doing to herself that she was asleep almost instantly after a night of reconnection and intense love making. He almost laughed. It didn't know if he had ever said that about a woman in all his years of existence. Love making. There had been a lot of fucking that evening but at the same time, they had also taken the time to slow down, to worship the others body, and to allow the intense pleasure of simply being with the other. But now, her head lay above where his silent heart lay contained and she had this small smile on her face in sleep that allowed him to know she was resting in peace. He felt a small trickle of blood escape from his nose and quickly wiped it away with a towel that lay next to the bed before finally closing his eyes, knowing that when he woke in the evening, everything was going to be ok.

Eric tended to rarely be proven wrong. But his last thought before slumber that morning had been that everything would be ok. But, as rare instances did sometimes occur, he had been wrong. He woke to find no Sookie, which didn't surprise him that much knowing that she would have had human things to tend to. Climbing the rungs of the latter, he didn't hear her in the kitchen, and then sped up the stairs after hearing her on the second floor. He heard it before he got to her though. A terrible nasty retching sound that meant whatever she had eaten was coming right back up.

He walked into the bathroom as she flushed the toilet, standing to make her way to brush her teeth. His cool hand met her forehead gingerly to allow his cold flesh to cool her flushed skin down. His eyes held concern , while her own mirrored back with embarrassment. She had made an attempt at eating after she had woken before him. Eating cereal and some toast, she didn't know if maybe the milk had been too heavy, or if it was resulting from something worse which she didn't want to think about. But the look on his face made her want to either bury herself in his arms or possibly run away because she didn't want to deal with an angry Eric if he knew.

Sticking her toothbrush in her mouth, she ran her hand down the expanse of his naked chest and wrapped a single arm around his waist as she continued to methodically brush her teeth. Bending over to spit the paste from her mouth she shivered as she felt his whisper tickle her ear.

"Funny, you always swallowed for me…"

"Different circumstances darlin' different cir-cum-stances."

"Are you alright?"

"Never better. I think it might have been some bad milk. I haven't exactly kept up on groceries…"

He felt a growl low in the back of his throat and tried his best to keep it at bay. Despite his best efforts knew she heard him because her back stiffened momentarily. She wearily raised her head to look at him through his mirrored reflection and sighed softly to express her discontent. She wasn't making her body do this. She didn't want to feel this way. She wanted to feel like her old self again, but that wasn't going to happen overnight.

Knowing when to back down from a fight, knowing that pushing her wasn't going to help the situation, he came up behind her and ran his hands over the curve of her hips, dipping lower as he heard her sharp intake of breath. Her body reacted to Eric faster than her mind could and as he slid a finger over her naked lips she had gone from zero to soaking wet in no time. Rolling her head to one side, his lips traced the curvature of her neckline before innocently nibbling her collarbone. Pulling her hips back to his own, Sookie groaned as she felt his erection brush against her backside. Eric felt like ice against her fevered fire skin and she wanted him all over again.

She had been deliciously sore from the night before when she had woken up at twilight, and that had been enough to keep her mood light while waiting for Eric to waken. She knew she would rescind the white flag that flew that morning, and couldn't wait to feel him back in her body again. She felt so connected to him, so alive when she felt him inside of her.

Eric pushed the basketball shorts that had been his pajamas off as he gently spread her legs. Pushing her night shirt above her waist, he loved to see her gorgeous little ass as he took her from behind. She bent forward onto her elbows, bracing herself on the sink as he gently nudged himself inside of her, pushing inch after delicious inch inside of her wet heat. She gasped once he was fully sheathed in her and groaned when he started a rhythm of rolling his hips back and forth. It was simple love making, more of a good morning and nowhere near the hard fucking they had done last night, but it spoke volumes of what they felt. The uncomplicated, sincere message of "I love you, I love your body, let me show you."

Eric ran his hand up his shirt to cup one of her breasts in his hand. It was big enough to fill his hand and he thought her breasts were perfect. Not attempting to sound like an asshole, but he had seen plenty of breasts in a thousand years and yet, he adored hers most of all. Suddenly, he no longer liked this position, hating not being able to see her face. Pulling completely out of her body, her whine of protest didn't go unnoticed and he smiled as he turned her around and lifted her onto the sink. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck as her legs did the same around his hips and plunging back into her body was rewarded with her cry of pleasure.

Her lips found their way to his neck as he rocked his hips to hit the spot in her that made stars flash before her eyes. It was slow passionate and mind blowing to see this side of Eric Northman. Relaxed, loving, gentle. She had once gotten a glimpse of this side of him, but it hadn't been real. Eric without his memory wasn't fair. She had fallen for that Eric, but this one, the real complete Eric was still a challenge to her. And she loved every minute of it.

Wanting her to find her release first, his fingers dropped to where their bodies were joined and he slowly started to fiddle with the little nub nestled between her thighs. As soon as his deft fingers found her clitoris, she knew she was done for. Her back arched, her nipples pebbled and hard against her still clothed breasts and her thighs spread as she came undone upon him. She knew she was soaking wet, and held him closer as he continued thrusting into her body.

Riding him hard through the after shocks of her orgasm, Sookie finally pulled his head down before whispering in his ear.

"Come for me Eric."

Kissing him then, their lips masked the groan that escaped him as he emptied himself within her. Continuing to kiss him, she felt a smile grace her face at seeing the look on his face.

"I could get use to waking up like that Miss Stackhouse. Seriously could get use to that."

"Me too Sheriff. Me too."

xoxoxo

sorry for the wait!

PiercedStarling


	7. Chapter 7

A Thousand Years

Chapter 7

Riding him hard through the after shocks of her orgasm, Sookie finally pulled his head down before whispering in his ear.

"Come for me Eric."

Kissing him then, their lips masked the groan that escaped him as he emptied himself within her. Continuing to kiss him, she felt a smile grace her face at seeing the look on his face.

"I could get use to waking up like that Miss Stackhouse. Seriously could get use to that."

"Me too Sheriff. Me too."

Acknowledging the fact that they both needed to shower after their blissful wake up, they moved under the warmth of the water, knowing how their last shower together had ended up. But unlike last time, no magical place was reached. Simply cleaning up themselves after another frivolous gentle morning round.

After getting out of the shower, Eric placed a kiss to Sookie's forehead. It was something his mother had done so many centuries before to check to see if he had had a temperature when they had been ill. Back then there were no remedies, few medicines that could make someone well if they contracted anything. Most died swiftly and before a certain old age. His father, a man of 57, was considered quite a survivor having survived wars and pillage, only to be met by such a gruesome death. Closing his eyes to those thoughts briefly, Eric was still slightly dissatisfied by her internal warmth that he felt was still running a bit too high. He knew it was one thing for exertion from sex, or even from her fairy blood. But this was a certain sickness, he knew it. And hated it.

Having taken no more than a few seconds to determine all of this, Eric pulled away to brush his hand across her cheek. He loved the feel of her soft, warm skin under his hands. But even now, he wanted to figure out if the flush of her skin was from excitement or something else.

"Are you feeling alright?"

His tone was light, not wanting to argue, but wishing to know an answer. He didn't know which way his mind was going from this moment. Didn't know if this was possibly just a bug, or if it was something more. The shrug of her shoulders was another indication of his fear. Normally, she would smile that bubbly smile, brushing off a situation with an "I'm fiiiiiine Eric. Don't you worry your pretty little mind."

"I'm alright darlin. Not my favorite way to begin a day but nevertheless, I'm alright."

He knew he was pushing a bit at this point, but he wanted to know as much as he could…

"I'm going to go return those pills to Lafayette. I want you to lay down for awhile, I'll be back in a few mintutes."

"NO!"

Her reaction was immediate. But he didn't know if it was to him leaving, or to him taking her pills.

"Please. Please just…I truly don't want you out of my sight."

Her body started to tremble slightly, her eyes wide, and her hand tightly gripping his within her own. Walking her into her bedroom, Eric gently started to run his fingers through her wet hair to try and calm her slightly. He was truly sickened by the sight he was beholding however. Sookie was stark naked, still wet and only barely dripping having dropped her towel when he said he was going to momentarily leave. Her too skinny frame was that much more evident as he could trace her ribcage against her skin. Her eyes wide with anxiety and a small amount of fear.

He had no idea what the fuck he was doing.

Pulling her against his tall frame, he gently shushed her as her arms wrapped around his middle, holding on to him with strength he didn't think such a petite girl could have. Walking them to the bed, he knelt down in front of her as he looked her in the eye.

"Sookie, you've got to tell me what the fuck is going on...Last night, when I was mad. I understood that. But I'm not going anywhere pretty girl. I came back, I'm here. I could be from here to Lafayette's and back quicker than it would take for you to yell my name. So why the reaction? Would it be because I left? Or would it be because I am taking your pills?"

A slight teaser guys! Sorry!

xoxoxo

Piercedstarling


	8. Chapter 8

A Thousand Years

Chapter 8

Pulling her against his tall frame, he gently shushed her as her arms wrapped around his middle, holding on to him with strength he didn't think such a petite girl could have. Walking them to the bed, he knelt down in front of her as he looked her in the eye.

"Sookie, you've got to tell me what the fuck is going on...Last night, when I was mad. I understood that. But I'm not going anywhere pretty girl. I came back, I'm here. I could be from here to Lafayette's and back quicker than it would take for you to yell my name. So why the reaction? Would it be because I left? Or would it be because I am taking your pills?"

Sookie's eyes still wide with obvious anxiety couldn't seem to form the words she needed to be able to explain. She hadn't dealt with anything that had happened. She had been comatose in her mind for two months, and for some, she knew, that was barely any time at all. But she had rarely ever gotten drunk, let alone used recreational drugs. But all day every day for several weeks was more than she had ever been exposed to in her life. She had shut herself up in her house and kept everything away. The only person she had allowed near her was Lafayette and that was only because he knew she wanted to be as drugged as he was after what had happened to Jesus. Jason had barely been around, Alcide had stayed away since the death of Debbie, and any other person instantly gave Sookie a migraine with their torrent of sympathy and thoughts. She couldn't take it. So she had been drugged day in and day out. But how in the hell could she even begin to explain that to Eric? Having known instantly that she had made the biggest mistake of her life when she stepped outside the door of Bill's house?

Eric placed his hand on the side of her face, his cold palm resting gently on her cheek to try and get her undivided attention. It looked like she was trying to get her thoughts together, and that he understood, but he wanted to know what she was about to say was going to be the truth, and not some lie that she used to excuse her behavior. He knew she was better than what she had been doing. And selfishly, he knew, he didn't want to be with someone who was addicted to anything. It was why he hadn't mated with anyone throughout his existence, and the only reason he had turned Pam. She had been someone who was as addicted to the lifestyle they led just as much as he was. He obviously knew he had once been a dealer of their blood. But to him that wasn't the same as the things humans used nowadays. A pill for everything, a powder to keep you going, a syringe to take it all away, a drink to numb the senses, and a cocktail of all of it to kill you. He simply couldn't understand humans any longer.

He felt a small sigh of exasperation escape his lips as he stood lithely and used his vampire speed to run to the kitchen and back with the several bottles she had remaining in her house. He hadn't been gone long enough for her to even cry his name before he was back on his knees in front of her, dumping the pill bottles on the bed beside her.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Would it be because I was gone, or would it be because I was taking these away?"

By this time, he knew she truly just didn't want to answer him. The unsaid words seemed to hang heavy in the air and she didn't know if what she said would make him leave.

"Both. I think it would be both."

Eric felt the woosh of an unneeded breath escape him.

"Can you tell me why?"

Her eyes closed. She stood, walking from him, and started gathering clothes. She felt so insanely vulnerable right then, worsened by the nakedness of her too skinny body. It had been a short period of time, but she had already been petite. Subtracting twenty pounds did a lot to her, and she knew the sight of her was causing him great grief.

Pulling on the too big shirt she often wore to bed, she put on a pair of underwear next. Reaching for the spare pair of basketball shorts he use to wear, she threw them to him next. She knew today wouldn't be a day of frivolous love making and easy cuddles. Turning back towards him, his eyes were dark, somewhere between anger and impatience as he dressed. She didn't know where to begin, and knew that Eric Northman was not known to be a patient man.

"Somehow, I still think this is a dream I'm going to wake from. That you didn't come back, that Bill had been right and you met your true death. Part of me wonders if I've done enough of those pills to finally cross the insanity line people have said I've teeter tottered on since I was a child. But in all honesty, I spent all day every day in this house so dosed on those things that I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. I dreamt you were here. I dreamt my Gram was still alive. Those things took away everything I've ever fought against for the past 25 years of my life, and I'm not gonna lie and say it was an entirely bad thing. I liked it. I liked being numb. Because I didn't have to face the damn fact that I had walked away from you. Or that my best friend got half her fucking head blown off. Or that someone I had given my entire heart to betrayed me. Or my Gram was murdered in cold revenge, and I cleaned her blood off my own kitchen floor. There are times I can close my eyes and still see all these things so vividly I can't breathe around the pain I feel in my heart. People think I'm insane for loving a vampire, but it's the only time I do feel sane is when I'm around you. My mind doesn't have to work around trying to answer your words instead of your thoughts, I can be myself. I can be a screwed up partial fairy vampire loving blonde 25 year old woman. Do you know how fucked up that sounds to most people? I laugh thinking about it! But I was alone, and part of me just wanted my mind to stop. And it did. I did. My entire world stopped. But I'm not entirely convinced that I won't wake to find this as another accident induced fantasy, or a dream that is trying to lull the pain of losing you away."

Eric made to move closer to her, seeing her start to shake, her thoughts rushing from her in such a jumble that she looked exhausted after her explanation. He pulled her onto the bed, her body fitting to his as he gently rubbed her neck.

"We'll figure this out little fairy…it's alright. I'm not going anywhere."

Because y'all were so cute with your reviews, I decided to be nice and go without some sleep to finish up the next chapter =)

xoxoxo

Piercedstarling


	9. Chapter 9

A Thousand Years

Chapter 9

Eric made to move closer to her, seeing her start to shake, her thoughts rushing from her in such a jumble that she looked exhausted after her explanation. He pulled her onto the bed, her body fitting to his as he gently rubbed her neck.

"We'll figure this out little fairy…it's alright. I'm not going anywhere."

It was as if he placed her under a spell of his own, the way he gently used his fingers to goad her body into relaxing. Her head fit perfectly in the nook of his shoulder and chin and she let go of an exasperated sigh. She didn't know whether it was from exhaustion or finally releasing the truth that had been locked inside of her.

The past hour felt so much longer than it actually had been and Sookie was already tired all over again. She could feel the dull ache in her body where she wanted to feel Eric again. She also felt a bit hollow, a bit empty. Feeling numb had been one of the only times in her life where all the pain went away. It was one of the only experiences she had in her life that was parallel to the experience she had with Eric himself. Even with Bill it had always been so complicated. With Eric, she felt simple. The time they had together without the memories he held of himself felt so strangely innocent that she almost missed them. A time where he had loved her simply. A time they didn't have to deal with so many different things all at once, a mess of chaos that seemed to have been ingrained in her life since the moment she laid eyes on Bill.

And now, just another bit of chaos she couldn't seem to get a handle on. How could she have done this to herself? When did popping pills and hiding away from everything become her life? She knew she had people wanting her head on a platter, literally, but she couldn't fathom the day where she backed down. But like most people, she knew she was getting tired from the fight. She didn't need convincing to realize the drugs had been her respite.

Her thoughts ran rampantly as Eric looked at all the conflicting emotions crossing her face. Fear, anger, stress, fatigue, anguish. A menagerie of emotions that all resulted in her continued usage of what he had in his hand. He knew if he wished, he could squeeze his hand and the pills could dissolve into dust before their eyes. He was over a thousand years old. It would be like a child with play-doh in their hands. But her reaction. Her fucking reaction was astonishing even to him. But he was only now relearning human emotions. He had murdered enough of them to know what it was to hear them beg for mercy, but this was something entirely different. Entirely new. He didn't know what it was about this girl that made him stop, made him crave, made him wish to drop to his knees and offer her the world. But she had it. In all of her fucked up glory.

And Vahalla help him he would bend the world to give her her every request.

Ok ok ok I promise Ill write more more often but Ive been lost in my own little world lately. And the lemony goodness will be returning after the angst. I really do think I need to wrap this one up soon 3

Thanks

Piercedstarling


End file.
